You're Beautiful
by DS 3 EG
Summary: New Year one-shot. Elena is an innocent girl studying for medical school. Damon spots the passion locked up inside her. He tries to set that passion free. However whenever they're together sparks began to fly. So both of them are strongly drawn to each other but loses hope to meet again. Will a New Year party solve everything? AU/AH.


**So here's my first ever New Year one-shot. Please tell me whether you like it or not.**

 **So I've seen the entire series of TVD like 3 or 4 times and I've noticed that they don't experience New Year that well like Christmas. So I'm kind of disappointed about it. Actually it's not their fault too. After all they do need holidays.**

 **So I just wanted to say that it doesn't matter if New Year is not elaborated in the show. I'll write four one-shots about New Year.**

 **The next festival is February, the month of romance. I don't have a Valentine. I don't plan on having one any time soon. But I can still be very romantic. What can I say? Delena spoiled me rotten.**

 **Hope you all will enjoy the story. If you all did, make sure to favorite it. If you want me to know, then please review.**

* * *

 _ **YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL**_

 _ **A day before New Year Party**_

I hate that Caroline decided to have a house party without asking me. Now all the idiots would get drunk and throw up and make a mess out here. Then she'll be having a hangover and I'll have to clean everything.

Most of all its not any party, it's a New Year party. People are bound to get drunk until midnight and even after. Drunken students would sprawl all over my bed, couch and table. I hate it. I square hate it. I wish I could've told Caroline, but every time I approach her she emotionally blackmails me with her puppy blue eyes. So I have to back off, thinking that if I can't enjoy a party doesn't mean that my best friends can't. God I miss Bonnie. I wish she was here with me while I sit locked up in my room.

Caroline, Bonnie and me, after joining college, brought this house in Queens, New York City. While I am studying in medical school, Caroline was finishing her major in drama. Being a medical student I had to be under the books all the time. So after requesting Caroline for an hour I finally got the permission to stay locked up inside my room.

Adjusting my huge glasses, which Caroline says that covers up half of my face, I stood up from the cafe table with my books and bag.

Halfway towards the doorway I suddenly lost balance of my books and tripped. I closed my eyes anticipating a huge bump in my ass but someone encircled his arms around my torso, preventing me from falling. I slowly open my eyes to look at the deep ocean blue one's. He spilled coffee on my shirt and all over my books, but I still couldn't divert my attention anywhere else but his face. It was so beautiful. He had hard jawline, raven hair, which contrasted perfectly with his blue eyes.

I was pulled back to the reality when he straightened me back to my feet. I saw that his coffee cup was emptied over my books, my shirt, his jacket and the shirt inside.

"I'm so sorry. I just lost balance and I didn't notice you we-" I was rumbling nervously.

"Hey it's okay." He said softly to me causing me to bite my lips and look back into his eyes. I diverted my eyes to my now coffee stained book and kneeled down to pick them up. All my books were covered in Starbucks Americano. And I made a complete fool out of myself in front of a gorgeous stranger. Fuck. My. Life. To my surprise he kneeled down beside me to help me gather all my books.

"I'm Damon, by the way." He raised his hands towards me. I looked at it confused for a moment before accepting it for a handshake. Could I make anymore idiot out of myself? He still had a sexy smirk on his face like he was enjoying it.

"Oh I'm Elena." I said with a genuine smile. He nodded his head before helping me with the books again.

"So I see that you're a student at the medical school. " He said handing me over the last book. I took it, brushing my fingers against his, and stood up. The intensity was too damn much.

"Yeah I am." I said as I watched him stand up.

"I was too. I'm an intern now." He said getting up. So one day he'll be one hell of a hot doctor. Snap yourself out of it, Elena. Why am I thinking like this?

"So will you mind joining me for a coffee? Mine got wasted and I stained you're book so… it will be like an apology or something." Something is up. Why is he so interested in a big glasses wearing nerd like you? Also you can't stay with someone who is making your ovaries explode. "Elena?" Aw how sexy my name sounded on his lips. Say no. Say no.

"Okay." I sounded so dreamy right now. He gave a million dollar smirk before walking with me towards the table I just left.

"What do like to order?" I don't know when you look at me like that.

"Surprise me." I said out.

"Got it." He said before winking at me and leaving me in table for a few minutes.

* * *

Damn she was so innocent. If there were any other girl instead of her, I would have made a total ass out of myself. Most of the girls would either be too flirty or extremely vengeful for spilling coffee on their valuable things. I don't know exactly what made her different. Maybe it's just that I spotted something wild behind those terms of innocence in her. Anybody who would first spot her would think of her as a nerd and brush past her. If anyone had the time to look behind the glass and into the fire of her eyes they would feel at least a bit of intensity. Most men were now more intrigued with the amount of skin or curves exposed. She intrigued me for some reason and I was undeniably attracted to her. I could see that she was nervous. The way she was rubbing her hands and involuntary moving her legs. And I so wished to bite that plumb bottom lip for her as she was biting it right now. I have to know her more.

I got two cookies and cream Frappuccino for both of us. Normally I wouldn't have ordered this. I'm more of a dark coffee person. But I ordered it anyway to make her more comfortable. She looked up when she saw me approaching her. When she spotted the Frappuccino her smile grew wider. I knew she was a Frappuccino type of girl. I set the glasses on table before sitting opposite to her.

"So Elena what type of medical course are you planning to take?" I asked her.

"Cardiologist. You?" she asked me.

"Brain surgeon." I said. She started to laugh. I looked up curiously at her.

"It's funny. You don't look like a person who is in for that much books." As soon as she said this, she bit her tongue hard thinking that it may offend me. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's nothing to be sorry about. You're not the first person to think like that. I do look like a person who is a bad boy." She was flushed with embarrassment. I had to restrain myself from going and kissing her soft cheeks. "I wasn't always like this though." I said honestly. It was something I never would have told anyone else. She looked curiously at me so I continued. "I always had my nose in my studies all day and all night. I was a nerd back in high school and a topper. But I changed myself when I got into college. I just realized that keeping myself inside a book all the time would only prevent me from enjoying life. I learned that only dedicating my life to only studies is only preventing me from the beauty of existence. The beauty of humanity. Knowing how to save someone is a lot different from willing to save someone. Doing my job as a machine is a lot different from feeling the emotions that a person radiates after I save their lives. I understood that if I had to dedicate my life to the ultimate beauty of, saving someone's life I need to feel. I need to let go of myself and have fun, feel what the world has for me. Because when you are in your deathbed what you studied, what you accomplished doesn't come to you. Only the emotions you felt, the love you felt and the heartbreak you felt would come back to you. So now I spent equal amount time studying and equal amount of time getting to know humanity." I finished giving my speech. When I looked up to stare back at her I saw that her eyes were filled with so much adoration towards me that I felt our bond grow stronger. She shook her head and her smile grew wider.

"How did you learn all this?" she asked.

"A whole lot of tragedy in the life." I said.

"If you're not comfortable telling me, it's okay." She said smiling.

"No I'm good." I sighed before continuing. "Before coming to college my father died. I was so much under books that I didn't realize his condition was that bad until he left us forever. My brother was always there with him, but I wasn't. He was happy with me because unlike Stefan I had a determination and aim. I was an example of ideal student, which pleased him. But I wasn't an ideal son; Stefan was. The day at the funeral, Stefan gave the eulogy instead of me. It was then I realized that how much I missed in my life as a child. How much Stefan turned out to be worthy even when all he did was play football and party, while I was locked in my room. How much I didn't know about my dad. I asked Stefan how did I not know anything about what father used to do? His answer was that father always called you but you were too busy studying. That made eyes open and change my demeanor." I haven't been this open to any one else in my entire life. All these had been bottled up inside me all these years; only to be poured out to someone I felt an intense connection with. I looked up to see if her eyes carried sympathy or not. But it only had a level of understanding.

"It's funny that somewhat similar reason made me change in a completely different way. You know I never was like this before." She started just like I did. I knew there was something in her from the moment I saw her.

"Intrigue me." it was my turn to be curious.

"So I was a very wild child when I was in high school. Not exactly an ideal student for the teachers and an ideal child for the parents. But when my parents died, I was a complete wreck. I felt like I spent too much time with my friends to be with my parents. What changed me into a nerd was my father's journal. He wrote about how much he wished that I would follow his footsteps. How he wanted me to be a doctor. But now after hearing you I realized that life is too short to lose time after all this. You never know who's going to be dead tomorrow. Am I right?" she asked. I noticed that when she was talking about her parents she was trying to bit back tears. I was glad to open her eyes.

"Right." I said smiling genuinely at her. "So you did not want to be a doctor." I asked.

"I didn't want to be anything to be honest. But after I started studying medical I was kind of into it. I guess it ran in the Gilbert bloodline." She shrugged.

"So now are you going to study all the time?" I decided to tease her a little bit.

"Not after hearing such inspiring words from a amazing medical intern." Wow was she flirting now. She also realized how it sounded and immediately flushed up. "I'll try to have fun. I can't promise though. But I'll try to live outside the bubble more." She said.

"I wish you best of luck with that." I said.

Suddenly her phone beeped. "Oh I got to go. My friend is planning a party and I need to be home." She said getting up grabbing her Frappuccino.

"I'll walk you out." I said getting up with her and grabbing mine as well.

Once we were outside she turned around to give me an adorable smile. "It was nice talking to you today Damon. I've learned so many things just by talking to you."

"I'm happy to help. To be honest I've never opened all these things to anyone so easily. I just felt comfortable with you." I honestly told her.

"Me too." She said. Just then the taxi came for her.

"Goodbye." She wished.

"Goodbye." I went to softly kiss her cheeks, but suddenly she turned her head and I kissed her lips. I could've pulled back, but I didn't. She could've pulled back, but she didn't. However it did get deepened. The mistakenly brush of lips turned into a passionate kiss right in the public. I felt sparks shoot up my spine and I couldn't help but reach for her cheeks. She opened her mouth so that I can easily push my tongue past her. Her hand also came up to cup my face. The sudden buzz of her phone made us break. Both of our breaths were uneven now.

"I… I should go." She stammered unable to hide the smile just like me.

"Yeah. A party is a great way of starting to have fun." I said remembering what she said about her friend having party a while ago. She nodded and got inside the taxi, which was waiting patiently. The engine started and she rolled the window down. As the taxi began to move she waved at me and I waved back at her.

Just as I was about to make my way towards my Camaro, I remembered something. "Fuck!" I turned back toward the direction the taxi sped off, but she was long gone. I forgot to take her phone number.

* * *

"So you're telling me that all it would've taken me to convince you for joining the party is a pretty face?" Caroline asked me.

"No, he just snuck up on me and inspired me. Not just pretty face I'll say. A great mind and a big heart." I said dreamily.

"Well you don't know whether he was faking it to get inside your panties." She said dismissively.

"Caroline, look at me. I am not that attractive, the last time somebody tried to seduce me was when I turned 17." I said getting up.

"Elena Gilbert, you are hot as hell. You just don't show it." She said clutching my shoulder.

"That's what I'm saying. He wasn't like the other guys I've come across who are into women's ass. He was into me for me. I made a complete fool out of myself in front of him but he didn't show an ounce of grimace." I argued.

"Okay you got me. So what is that man's name who had my friend so smitten?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Damon." I said blushing remembering the kiss we shared.

"Ooo the name itself oozes sex." she nudged me.

"Caroline! You have a boyfriend." I shouted out without getting the smile off of my face.

"Ok. By the way, why don't you invite him to the party?" that seems like an amazing idea. But wait. How would I invite him? "Well…"

"I forgot to take his phone number." It seemed like I was yelling it to myself rather than yelling it to her.

"You did what?" she spat the question out.

"I thought about it but then he kissed me and I completely forgot." I rumbled my words again.

"Whoa… You kissed him." she was shocked. Can't blame her actually.

"It happened by mistake, but we didn't actually pulled back." I was pacing in the room right now. "I wanted to know him more. It can't be of only one day."

"Elena he's just a guy who happened to be great for you. Love at first sight isn't really rare nowadays."

"Just because you had love at first sight doesn't mean everyone has." She gave me glare before continuing.

"But there are other guys too. It was a bad luck." She soothed my back. "On the bright side, you're finally going to meet my boyfriend."

"It's more like a bright side for you." I mumbled.

"Oh shut up will you. He's bringing his brother too. I heard that he is also super hot. Well dream boy did say to live your life to the fullest." I knew what she meant by that, but I didn't know if I could do it.

* * *

 _ **New Year Party**_

I don't know why I agreed to going to the party baby brother pleaded me to go. Maybe I was in a mood then, but now I'm not. It's too late to change my decision. Stefan is already dressed out eager as fuck for me to see his beautiful girlfriend. He's also nervous as he is going to meet her best friend for the first time and expects me to be a perfect wingman. So ready or not, I have to go.

"I'm telling you. You're going to love her." Stefan said while driving the car.

"Stefan, I'm not you're mother that you always have to say that. And when did it ever matter to me who you date or who you don't. It's your choice after all." I said looking out of the window.

"I need your opinion. After all you're my brother."

"I was locked up in my room when I had to do that job." I said with a frustrated sigh. Stefan clearly took the message.

After a few minutes of silent the engine came to halt. "We're here." I looked out of the window and saw lights coming out of the small two-story house of Queens (An area of New York City). A party was definitely going on over there.

The loud music was pounding in my ears as I entered the room. Drunken college kids were everywhere having a good time with drinks in their hand. I definitely didn't fit here anymore. I went to glare at Stefan but found out that he was gone. Ah god dammit. I really hoped that this house had good booze. As I was pushing my way past the drunken people swaying with the music, a hand grabbed my ass. I looked to glare at the person, but saw a girl, wearing the sluttiest top ever, trying to grind against me.

"Hey new face. Didn't see you in the campus before?" she asked with a thick accent.

"I'm not a college student." I said trying to get my way past her.

"I'm Sybil. And you are?" I could tell that she was drunk but girl, you need to work more on your show of desperation.

"Please I actually need a drink and I'm not in the mood of anything. So I'll be very glad if you would just go back into enjoying yourself." I said and then I practically ran out of the crowd towards the kitchen.

As I was pouring myself a drink, I felt another hand calling me. Now what? I turned around to see Stefan with a gorgeous blond. But my eyes weren't fixed in them when I saw the woman haunting my dreams standing beside her. She also saw me and her eyes grew as large as her glass.

"Damon, this is my girlfriend Caroline." I didn't even wait to register him.

"No way!" I yelled in pure excitement over the music and started laughing

"Oh my god!" she said reacted instantly and started giggling too.

We both didn't know what to do so I took her into my embrace. She wrapped her hands around me hugging me tightly. Nothing made me gladder than her feeling the same way about me.

"I really thought I wasn't going to see you again," she breathed out.

"Me too. I was mentally punching myself for not getting your number." She giggled more and pulled back just to see right into my eyes.

"So Stefan's brother was the guy you talked about?" Stefan's girlfriend, Caroline asked Elena. Maybe she was her best friend. Stefan was looking at me with the same curiosity.

"Yes. I still can't believe it." She said with a bright smile.

"We indeed live in a small world." I said.

* * *

I didn't know this party would lead me to him. I was feeling so uncomfortable standing there and watching people sway along with the beats. I just wanted to leave this room and go back to my bed. Thank god I didn't.

Right now I'm sitting in the staircase waiting for him to return. Stefan and Caroline had excused themselves leaving him and me alone. There was only one hour before New Year. He has excused himself saying that he went to get something before talking. Just then I saw him approaching me with a bottle of vodka.

"I prefer bourbon, but vodka works too." He said, sitting beside me and taking a sip. He passed it to me.

I could feel the dare in the air, so I took a sip. "Agh… don't know the last time I drank." He simply chuckled.

"You know we didn't talk about the fact that you kissed me." I could feel my cheeks burning with blush.

"And you kissed me back? I know." He gave his sexy smirk. God now I was on fire.

"I… just wanted to say that I'm good with that." I said it out. God dammit the alcohol was working too quickly.

"Me too." He nodded. I took another swing and passed it to him.

He took hold of my hand and intertwined our fingers. There was a comforting silence before something came in my head.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked almost timidly.

"Sure." He turned more towards me.

"Why are you so interested in me?" I asked. He had a dismantled expression in his face. "I mean what did you see in me that interested you?"

"You really want to know?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You are different than any other girl I've ever met. You had a hidden passion covered up with innocence. I saw fire that attracted me. I felt undeniable amount of sparks between us, which made me want to know you. Then when I started talking to you, I just realized how beautiful you are inside and out. That passion you had inside your heart was confined, so I shared my stories to you so that it could free itself. And nothing makes me happier than the fact that I made you try." He finished and then looked at me. Words couldn't express how much I was feeling for this man right now. Caroline was right. It was love at first sight. Only it was increasing more and more.

"Wow." I didn't have any word. "That's something I never thought I'd hear. No one even looked at me in college." It was true. "Why you?" I asked dumbly. But he answered it any way. In the most beautiful way.

"It's because I saw myself in you. And like I said before I had the sudden burning need to bring out your passion. And no one finds out how beautiful you are because no one spent their time to look at you behind those glasses, which covers you." he took my glasses off and took a sudden breath.

"What?" I asked searching his eyes.

"I just didn't realize how beautiful you are until I took the glasses off. I think you are by far the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He said. I was melting into a puddle by seeing the way he was looking at me.

"You are also the most beautiful man I've ever seen inside and out." I said. I was no longer feeling nervous or scared. I was only feeling his love. "I never expected you to be so thoughtful and passionate about life when I first saw you. You surprised me. You shook me to the core and now I'm feeling something I've never felt before."

Suddenly the count down started. "What do you feel like now?" he asked.

"Like I want to kiss you." I said.

"So do it." He whispered.

Just when everyone yelled out 'Happy New Year' our lips met. The outside fireworks were nothing compared to the one's that were exploding inside me. It was passionate ad loving at the same time. I cupped his face while his hands went to my hips. His tongue coaxed my lips for granting entrance. I parted my lips and his tongue brushed against tongue making me moan. We only parted when we needed oxygen in our system. Our foreheads were still joined together.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked

"Fuck no." I could tell my sudden use of harsh word surprised him.

"Then please tell me where your bedroom is." I grabbed his hands and led him inside my room. Once the door was closed he pushed my back against it. He kissed me softly before going towards the column of my neck. He licked, nibbled and sucked the sweet spots in my neck. He licked up my earlobe to whisper. "Elena this the last chance you have before backing off. I don't thin I'll be able to control myself after." His voice sounded dark and tempting at the same time.

Honestly, I never would have imagined any of these in the first place. I never thought I'd meet an entire package who would be so into me to begin with. Secondly the last time I had a sexual experience was nearly 3 years ago. It was like losing my virginity all over again. I was nervous and thinking about backing off.

One the other hand when I take one look at him, my heart tells me that I could trust him. The feelings he aroused inside me were beyond belief.

"I want you." I breathed out and got my shirt off immediately. I pulled his lips down on mine again. He got rid o his own shirt. His hands were everywhere he could reach. As his lips assaulted my cleavage. His hands reached behind my back and unhooked my bra letting it fall in the ground. He pulled me up and I took that as a signal of wrapping my legs around. He carried us to my queen size bed. He put me down into the mattress. His lips enclosed around my nipples causing me to arch my back with sensation. His hands were getting my shorts opened along with his pants. When he fully unzipped the chain he pulled it down my legs with my panties. I was completely bare in front of him. His hungry looks made me flush again.

"You're beautiful. Always remember that." He said moving closer to my lips.

"As long as you're here to remind me I won't forget." I said. He gave me his most natural smile ever before claiming my lips softly. I was so lost into the kiss that I didn't notice that his hands were near my center until he pushed a finger inside me. I gasped out of the sudden intrusion. He bit my bottom lips hard but soothed it out with his tongue.

"I wanted to bit those lips the moment you started biting it." His words only made me wetter. He teasingly used his tongue to lick his way towards my nipples. He sucked and licked both of my nipples before proceeding to place open mouth kisses down to my vagina. He shot me a lusty look before adding another finger. I closed my eyes shut as pleasures were tingling through out my body. I looked back at him to see him look at me with dark blue eyes. Out of the blue his tongue came out to flick my clit.

"Fuck!" I shouted out and arched my back as I was getting towards my orgasm.

"Let go, Elena," he told me and I was done. He let me ride my orgasm and he made noises like he had the best feast ever. When I was back to my normal breathing he crawled up my body to kiss me again. I could taste myself while kissing him, which turned me on more. He freed himself from the jeans he was wearing. He looked exactly like a Greek god.

He took his hard like rock length in his hand and put on the condom and then looked at me. "Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded my head. He positioned himself in my entrance and slowly entered me. "Damon!" he perfectly fitted inside me like a puzzle. Very gently and slowly he started moving.

"Elena you're so tight." He grunted out. The room was filled with screams, moans and slapping of skins coming from or lovemaking.

"Damon I'm close." I moaned. The pleasure was soon becoming unbearable.

"Me too." After a few thrust I came crashing into the ground of orgasm. Damon joined me shortly after a few thrust, collapsing over me. We stayed like this, breathing heavily.

Damon rolled on his back. He disposed the condom before taking me in his arms. I lay my head on his chest drawing patterns on it. We didn't say anything just enjoying the comfort of each other.

"We forgot to wish Happy New Year to each other." He broke the silence.

"Happy New Year." I said and looked up at his ocean blue eyes again.  
"To a new beginning."

"To a new beginning."

* * *

 **Here you have it. One down; three to go.**

 **The glasses wearing Elena was inspired by Nina Dobrev as her new character Becky from the** _ **Return of Xander Cage**_ **. She looked super hot though.**


End file.
